Jubilee
Jubilee (born Jubilation Lee) is a mutant with the ability to project pyrotechnic energy plasmoids. They are often mistaken for fireworks. Biography |-|Original Timeline= ''X-Men Jubilee was in one of Xavier's classes when Wolverine first found his way through the mansion to meet Xavier. Later, she and the fellow students Shadowcat, Pyro, Iceman and Mirage met a new girl named Rogue while taking one of Storm's lessons.She then has a brief conversation with Rogue and Shadowcat in regards to Wolverine's mutation. X2: X-Men United At the field trip to the museum, Jubilee ditches one of storms lectures and happens upon a exhibit on mutation, it causes her power to activate as sparks run down her fingers. Jubilee was one of the students kidnapped by William Stryker but was rescued by the X-Men.Jubilee blasts one of the HYDRA soldiers through a wall in the mansion as he tries to kidnap her. She is immediately tranquilized by several other operatives, leading to her capture. A power dampening drug was used on the students to ensure that they couldn't use their powers to try to escape Stryker's base.Jubilee and the other captured students are teleported to safety by Nightcrawler. Jubilee is disgusted when Artie Maddicks vomits from the motion sickness caused by teleporting. Later, she attends one of Xavier's classes and compassionately asks if everything is alright. X-Men: The Last Stand In 2006, Jubilee attended another one of Xavier's classes and was also later present at his funeral. |-|Revised Timeline= Prior to ''X-Men: Apocalypse Professor X had Jubilee take part in a video with the purpose of attracting new students to Xavier's School for the Gifted. ''X-Men: Apocalypse Jubilee is one of Professor X's classes, they are having a discussion about "The Once and Future King", Jubilee is eager to give her answer to Xavier's question but they are interrupted by Alex Summers who is dropping his brother Scott at the school. Jubilee informed Hank that Mystique, was at the door wanting to see him. She then goes off to talk and flirt with one of the other students, while Jean watches from afar jealous since most students fear her. Upon their arrival, Jubilee is quick to welcome and make friends with Cyclops, and Nightcrawler upon their arrival at the institute, despite other students being afraid of their powers or attitudes. She takes Kurt on a tour of the mansion, they talk about their homes and jubilee says she's from Beverly Hills, Kurt misunderstands and believes she was born in the mountains. When Cyclops steals one of Xavier's cars to play hooky, Jubilee, Jean, and Nightcrawler tag along to spend the day at the mall together. The four teens stop by the record store, get slush puppies and plan to see the film "Return of the Jedi". As Jubilee is reading movie showings in the paper, Kurt experiences his first brain freeze. At the arcade when Scott runs out of quarters, jubilee puts a hand to the machine and colourful sparks fly out and the arcade machine starts up allowing him to play for free. The four teens watch a breakdancing performance in the halls and eventually Kurt joins in. After seeing the movie, she and Scott have a debate about what the best Star Wars movie is, with Jubilee preferring "Empire Strikes Back" and Scott preferring the original. Jean, however, says that Return is definitely the worst. When the four friends get back to the mansion, they are in shock to see that the Xavier Institute had been destroyed. Not too long after, William Stryker arrives with his men and knocks all of the mutants out with a sonic device. Beast, Mystique, Moira and Quicksilver are taken, and Jean, Kurt and Scott secretly tag along, with the rest of the students left on the school lawn. The left children awake and first notice the missile trails in the sky, from Apocalypses earlier attack. Being a senior member of the school she tries to keep the remaining mutants calm and safe. After Apocalypse is defeated, Magneto and Jean Grey repair the X-Mansion, with Jubilee present to witness the event. She and Kurt are alarmed by Cyclops accidentally testing his new visor on the school lawn. Personality Jubilee is a kind and fun loving mutant, she was also an eager and dedicated student. She had no prejudices against her fellow mutants as she made quick friends with Scott, Jean and Kurt, despite Scott and Jean having uncontrollable powers and Kurt having an inhuman appearance. Due to her kind and outgoing personality, Professor X. thought Jubilee would be the perfect person to represent his school and welcome new students, as he had her be the lead in a video to support the school. She was also the student chosen to give the new arrivals such as Nightcrawler a tour of the campus. Powers & Abilities Powers= *'Pyrotechnic Projection''' - Jubilee has the special ability to generate fire-based and electric-based plasmoids, mentally controlling where they travel as well as detonate. She was able to use her ability to charge an arcade machine, Jean and Scott were playing on, they ran out of quarters and Jubilee used her plasmids to reboot the game, allowing them to play for free. Her power was displayed as bright fireworks. A deleted scene from X2 showed jubilee displaying her ability at the museum it showed electricity running down her fingers. |-|Abilities= *'Gymnastics' - Jubilee is a highly-skilled gymnast. Relationships Original Timeline= Friends *Professor X - Former Mentor *Beast † - Former Mentor *Jean Grey † - Former Mentor *Cyclops † - Former Mentor *Storm † - Former Mentor *Rogue - Former Classmate and Friend *Shadowcat - Former Classmate and Friend *Iceman † - Former Classmate and Friend *Siryn - Former Classmate *Artie Maddicks - Former Classmate *Cypher - Former Classmate *Jones - Former Classmate Enemies *Pyro † - Friend and Classmate turned Enemy |-|Revised Timeline= Friends *Professor X † - Mentor *Beast - Mentor *Mystique - Mentor *Jean Grey - Classmate and Friend *Cyclops - Classmate and Friend *Nightcrawler - Classmate and Friend *Quicksilver - Classmate and Friend *Storm - Classmate and Friend Enemies *William Stryker - Enemy Trivia *In the novel for X2: X-Men United as written by Chris Clairmont, Jubilee blasts one of the HYDRA soldiers through a wall in the mansion as he tries to kidnap her. She is immediately tranquilized by several other operatives, leading to her capture. * Jubilee was originally going to appear as a future member of the X-Men in X-Men: Days of Future Past, but her character was cut out from the final script. She would have fought alongside her fellow mutants to fend off the sentinel army. The concept art was based off actress Jamie Chung's likeness. * Jubilee technically does appear in X-Men: Days of Future Past. When old Xavier meets with young Xavier, he shows his younger self a vision of students that he will possibly have in the future. Jubilee's scene from the end of X2: X-Men United is re-used in this moment. Kea Wong's version of the character can be seen for roughly two seconds walking into Xavier's classroom in the vision. She is wearing her green jacket, blue jeans, ponytail, and hoop earrings from that movie. This would technically mean that Jubilee, in Xavier's future, survives the events of Days of Future Past. It also would mark her fourth appearance in the X-Men movies (albeit a flashback/memory sequence,) and would make six movie appearances, counting X-Men: Apocalypse and Generation X. * A viral marketing video for X-Men: Apocalypse shows Jubilee as the star of a Xavier Institute infomercial to welcome and attract new students to the School for Gifted Youngsters. * Despite being a main character in the comics, Jubilee has only had brief cameo roles in the film universe and her name has never actually been spoken in any film. Her father/daughter relationship with Wolverine from the comics was swapped to Rogue and Wolverine in the film universe. External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Asians Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Black Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:Lee Family Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Energy Blasts Category:Teenagers Category:Upcoming X-Men film Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline